


Don't Tease.

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dean Winchester Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Dean decides to tease and you don't like the idea of it.





	Don't Tease.

You laid naked underneath Dean, frustrated that he had been teasing you all night. His lips kissing softly the skin, leaving little nips here and there leaving marks in his wake. His hands running over your body in a sensual way that made you even more frustrated.

Dean’s lips brushed against your collarbone softly causing another whimper to come from your throat.

“Dean.” You moaned softly closing your eyes trying to keep your body still because he had ordered you to keep still. Not only this Dean loved seeing you come apart at the seams before he would plow into you. Granted you loved it when he did this, but when he got you to the point of being too wound up, that was when you began hating it.

Dean teased your clit with his cock making you moan out softly. He wiggled his thick cock against your clit and watched your expressions on your face. He loved seeing you like this. So close to having an orgasm. He teased you a little more with his cock hearing you moan softly.

  
“Dean please.” You pleaded with him feeling so strung out from him teasing you.

Dean let out a soft moan and slowly lined his cock up with your soaked entrance and slowly pushed in. He felt your walls clench around you as he slowly began to move. He could tell that you were so close of orgasming that it was hot for him. He loved getting you off. His thumb pressed against your clit as he slowly thrusted inside of you.

Your body shook as your orgasm crashed over you. You let out a yelp of pleasure as Dean worked his cock worked you through your orgasm. His thrusts became harder and sloppy as he continued to work towards his release.

His lips met with yours in a heated kiss as his thrusts became more and more sloppy. A moan came from his lips as he moved. He shuddered almost landing on you, caging you to the bed.

You could tell that Dean was utterly spent. “Maybe next time… you won’t tease me so much.” You said softly.

Dean let out a soft chuckle. “You love it though.”


End file.
